Spells
Main_Page > Mage: The Awakening Magical Proficiency 1 dot, Initiate * Practice of Knowing ** Gain mystical knownledge about, and understanding of the phenomena withing Arcanum's purview. * Practice of Compelling ** Elementary Manipulation of phenomena within Arcanum's purview. * Practice of Unveiling ** Gain sensory perception of phenomena within Arcanum's purview. 2 Dots, Apprentice * Practice of Ruling ** Exert elementary command and control over phenomena within the purview of the Arcanum * Practice of Shielding ** Protect a target against an attack, usually providing points of armor 3 Dots, Disciple * Practice of weaving ** Alter the capabilities or functions of phenomena within Arcanum's purview. * Practice of Fraying ** Injure a target * Practice of Perfecting ** fortify, bolster or improve phenomena within the ARcanum's purview 4 Dots, Adept * Practice of Patterning ** Transform phenomena within the Arcanum's purview into relatied phenomena or shapes, or replace their capabilities or functions with different ones. * Practice of Unravelling ** Significally injure a target, degrade it's capabilites or negativelly transform it. 5 Dots, Master * Practice of Making ** Create phenomena within Arcanum's purview from nothing * Practice of Unmaking ** Destroy or mutilate target 6 Dots, Archmaster * Advanced mastery of master level effects like increased duration. Official spells If you write up your own spell, it would be good to include here the original spell you base your spell on. With official spells write Arcanum, rank and page number. We do not want to replace the core book. Death Spells Speak with the Dead (Death •) Practice: Unveiling The mage can see, hear, and speak with ghosts within Twilight. He can also detect their unseen presence, if they are hiding or have chosen not to reveal themselves. He can see spirits, too, but they appear hazy and indistinct, and he cannot hear them. Fate Spells The Evil Eye (Fate ••) Practice: Ruling This spell is a basic curse, intended to bring about immediate ill fortune upon another. In ancient times, such a working was almost always undertaken by way of physically staring at the one to be cursed, directing a baleful glare at him and thereby hexing his actions. Now, it may be directed through less obvious means, but many mages still prefer the old-fashioned way. Forces Forces at Glance Forces 1 * can control heat, light, sound Forces 2 * can control fire and electricity Forces 3 * can control kinetic energy Forces 4 * can control weather Forces 5 * can control gravity Spells Unseen Shield * Forces 2, gives mage shield, page 167. Invisible Object * Forces 2, you can use this for a weapon for a variable bonus, page 166. Call lightning * Forces 3, attack spell, targeted, outside, page 168. * Practice: Weaving * The mage calls down lightning from a stormy sky to strike a target of his choice. He cannot conjure lightning from nothing (at least, not at this level); he can only bring it down from a pre-existing storm or a storm he causes. Control fire or electricity * Forces 3. Life Life at Glance 1 Dot, Iniate * Sense life 2 Dots, Apprentice * Control base life 3 Dots, Discliple * Control Median Life 4 Dots, Adept * Control Advanced Life (emotional urging to humans) 5 Dots, Master * Greater shapeshifting, Hereditary Change, Regeneration, Fantasia Types of Life * Base life: Insects, plants, fungi, bacteria and other microbes * Median Life: Non-sentient mammals, reptiles, birds, fish * Advanced Life: Sentient animals, apes, dophins, Werewolves, Humans Indefinitive Duration * Life patterns change so life spells cannot have indefinitive duration ** Optionally Storyteller can allow conjuctional effect with fate 2 to give it conjuctional duration, that can be indefinitive. (house rule warning, wait for official errata.) Spells Shapechanging (Life ••••) Practice: Patterning The mage takes on the physical characteristics, including Attributes and Size, of an average member of the biological type into which he changes. The mage learns how to alter his shape into that of any other form of natural biological life more advanced than single-celled organisms. He can become anything from an elephant or blue whale, to an earthworm or a black ant, to a fern or a wood Matter Spells Self-Repairing Machine (Matter •••••) Practice: Making The mage can give objects a self-repairing function. The willworker’s understanding is such that he can fabricate materials that “heal” themselves by bonding with nearby molecules, atomically restructuring them in ways considered impossible to modern science. Mind Spells One Mind, Two Thoughts (Mind •) Practice: Compelling This spell enables the mage to hold two individual and wholly distinct thought processes at once, provided neither is intensely physically demanding. She creates parallel processes within her conscious mind, effectively holding two trains of thought at once. While she cannot do anything that requires intense or exacting physical labor (such as fixing a computer while planning a rousing speech), one of her two actions can be one that requires extremely minimal physical exertion (such as planning a speech while typing an editorial for the local paper). Prime Spells Magic Shield (Prime ••) This spell creates a shield against outside magic. Such a matrix of power is visible to those with Mage Sight, appearing as ghostly white flames limning the form of the caster. This armor works only against spells that target the mage. It does not shield against magic that is not directly cast at the mage. A bolt of electricity thrown at him would be blocked, while damage suffered by falling through a floor rotted through by magic would not. This shield also functions against spells that do not directly inflict damage (like mind control or soul theft). Space Spells Portal (Space •••) Practice: Weaving This spell creates a spatial warp through which the caster (and anyone else who uses it) can move from one point in Creation to another without traversing the intervening space. Instead, the mage steps forward and just "vanishes" from one place and steps forth in another, "appearing" instantaneously. For those who hold to such tales, it is believed that many Awakened survived the fall of Atlantis through the use of this spell, opening portals in space to flee to distant sanctums. Naturally, the wise mage takes some time to scry the layout of the place he is teleporting to (even if it is familiar to him), just to be certain that there are no unwelcome surprises on the far side of his journey. Spirit Spells Spirit Guardian (Spirit ••••) Practice: Patterning This spell enables a mage to bind a spirit guardian to a person, object or place. The entity watches over its charge to the best of its ability, protecting it as best it can with what powers are available to it. While weak spirits have few powers to offer, they are easy to bind. Strong spirits are difficult to fetter with this spell, but they usually have many capabilities to bring to bear. Time Spells Future Legacy (Time •••••) Practice: Making The mage shunts an object forward in time. He can move an object far into the future, perhaps to keep it out of enemy hands or to ensure that only an heir will wield it. The object appears at the future time in the exact same space it occupied in the present, unless Space 2 is added to apport it elsewhere. The drawback to this spell is that, once cast, the object cannot be retrieved—except at the point in the future in which it appears. It is said that archmasters of Time have the power to reach forward and snatch back objects that have been sent forward. Fan created spells Death Fate Forces Life Regenative Healing Heart * Life 5 * heals Aggravated damage, also restoring the lost or damaged limb. * Vulgar, 1 mana. * duration: lasting, practise Perfecting. * restoring eye or brain does not guarantee restoration of organs function, the brain is free of any memories, the eye might not communicate well with the brain. With the eye, sight should return with time. * advanced application of rank 3 spell. Matter Mind Façade (•••) Sometimes it's important for a Mage to portray a specific persona or identity. This Spell allows him to do just that. When using this spell the Mage essentially projects through his aura a subtle misperception as to the nature of his identity. It works through a combination of reworking the aura to demonstrate the correct emotional portrayal as well as making subtle changes to the Mage’s own psychology to think in a way appropriate to that identity. By itself, the spell does not grant the Mage access to new information or skills, but it will certainly grant the Mage the ability to convince others that he is the genuine article. In many ways, this power is similar to the spell Imposter, except that it doesn’t create an overlayed illusion that others visually see (though it may be combined with this spell for enhanced effect), but grants them the appropriate mannerisms and emotions to fit the role. Practice: Weaving Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (one scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: None The specificity of the role assumed may levy dice penalties from a range of –1 to –3. With Mind 4, the mage can access information sympathetically to garner information from the collective unconscious that he would not normally be able to know. Once again, the specificity of the information may cause a penalty from –1 to –3. Temporarily knowing another language is basic, while attempting to uncover the pass-code for a deactivation sequence may incur the full penalty. Silver Ladder Rote: Another Man’s Shoes Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Mind Heavy is the head that wears the crown. The social necessities of the Silver Ladder sometimes require them to fill a role that they simply have no experience with. Being able to inspire through leadership, or simply coming across as a charming and glib person can require attributes that the Mage does not have. With the application of this rote, the Mage can effectively put on his director’s hat in one minute and his fellow comrade’s hat in another. Prime Exposing the Subtle Prime (OO) Wise mages use Covert magic when they can, to avoid the risk of Paradox, but the Seers of the Throne have devised ways to expose even cautious mages to the Disbelieving eyes of Sleepers, "staining" the resonance of magic and bringing it into clear relief against background resonance. Practice: Weaving Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (Scene) Aspect: Vulgar Cost: 1 Mana This spell activates a target's Aura or Nimbus, making it obvious and blatantly supernatural even to Sleeping eyes. Covert spells become Improbable in the presence of Sleepers, while ongoing spells or magical creations are immediately subject to Disbelief. In addition, scrutinizing the target's Resonance becomes easier adding 1 die per Gnosis/Blood Potency/Primal Urge/Rank to attempts to do so. Attempts to scrutinize Covert spells cast by the target recieve +1 die while attempts to scrutinize Vulgar spells cast by the target recieve +2 dice. Beings whose powers don't rely on the Supernal Realms become easier to notice and scrutinize under the effects of this spell, but do not invoke Paradox, therefore Vampires, Werewolves, and Mages using their Legacy powers still do not invoke Paradox, though they still draw attention to themselves, which may be damaging enough. These targets will activate the Unseen Senses of any mortal that possesses that Merit, no matter what specific supernatural phenomenon they are attuned to. Seers of the Throne Rote: Witch-Brand Dice Pool: Wits+Expression+Prime A favorite tactic of the Seers of the Throne is to foment distrust of a rival mage or cabal, whipping a community into a frenzy and, using this spell, expose the "witch" at just the right moment to seal the fate of the hapless mage at the hands of a homocidal throng of Sleepers. Aggravate Paradox Prime (OOOO) One of the favorite tactics of the Seers of the Throne is to let rival mages destroy themselves with Paradox, justly destroyed by the Abyss for daring to defy the Exarchs. Using this spell, the Seers stack the metaphysical deck against foolhardy enemies who rely too much on Vulgar spells. Practice: Patterning Action: Instant Duration: Prolonged (Scene) Aspect: Covert Cost: 1 Mana As long as this spell is active every Paradoxical action within the area of effect accumulates extra Paradox dice for every mage within the area. The Paradox dice can quickly escalate, making Vulgar or Improbable magic very risky to cast within the area. The Primary Factor of this spell is Area of Effect. With Prime 5, this spell can be cast with the Advanced Area-Affecting chart on page 118. 1-Success: 1-yard radius 2-Success: 2-yard radius 3-Success: 4-yard radius 4-Success: 8-yard radius 5-Success: 16-yard radius* *Each additional success adds another x2 to the radius. Seers of the Throne Rote: Paranormal Destabilization Field Dice Pool: Intelligence+Occult(or Science)+Prime Seers of the Throne use this spell to prepare the a chosen site before confronting a cabal of mages known for using Vulgar magic, preferring to use an enemies strength against them. The Technocratic Union, modernists of the Seers use devices called Destabilizing Field Emitters, or DFE's to enact this Procedure, and use Science instead of Occult to create their dicepool. Space Spirit Time